Yu Gi No! Chos Duelness!
by jimmy is a silly goose
Summary: Picks up were Yugino! left off...before it was removed. I have continued it following the rules yay! Joji, is the teacher of evil and Yugi meets his dad!


Hey peoples! I'm back! This shall take place shortly after they removed my last entry of Yu-Gi-No.

Unfortunatly I must use regular story format, which ususily dosen't bother me..but with this kind of story...anyway I hape you enjoy. HAPPY!

Yu-Gi-No! Chaos duelness ch 1

Joji strolled over to the teacher's desk and faced the mortified class. "Hello class today

we are discussing sex!" He said smartly. "Oh no!" Screamed Honda, "My worst nightmare."

"Quiet Hiro!" Snapped Joji pointing a ruar in his direction. "Now, class Tell me what you already

know..." Said Joji with a greedy expression.

"He's just trying to learn it himself." Said Jonouchi who was suddenly hit in the eye with a panda plushy, "What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"Language Jonouchi!" Comanded Joji nailing him in the eye with another panda plushy. "This really hurts..." Moaned Jonouchi. "You're right Jonouichi! YU-GI-OH!" Cried Yugi, and in a flash he becomes Yami.

"Joji! You suck! Stop teaching!" Demanded Yami but Joji however simply laughed in his face.

"What if I don't wanna? DIE!" A sumo wrestler ina thong appeared out of nowere and raped Jonouchi who screamed like a little bitch and passed out.

"You missed me!" Yelled Yugi. "Darn..." Cursed Joji.

"Give up yet?" Asked Yugi. "Why are we fighting?" Asked Joji. "I don't Know-Ahhhhhh!" Shriked Anzu as the Joji bot lifted up her skirt w/ a rular. "That does it Joji!" Yelled Yami "SHADOW GAME!"

Thare was a flash and two doors appeared. "What is that?" Asked Joji. "This," Said Yami, "Is a Shadow game!"

"Tell me something I don't know dip-shit!" Stormed Joji. "The rules are, we both choose a door." Explained Yami. "Door number one or door number two?" He asked.

"I'll take door two!" Said Jonouchi walking tward the second door. "I guess that leaves me with door one." Said Yami.

"Wait!" Said Jonouchi, "I'll go behind the door. Who knows what's behind it. It'd be bettr to know for sure. Besides," He added. "We need you." Jonouchi entered the door.

Thare was scilence...and suddenly a cry of "Hey little boy!"and then "Nooooooooo!" coming from the door had Joji entered.

"Yugi! What was that?" Asked Honda. "That was Some random creepy guy in a speedo!" Said Yugi becoming normal. "I'd hate to be Joji... he loves little boys..."

"Dude..." Said Honda. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a sixty year old man in a pink speedo. "Look at all the little boys!" He cried.

The creepy man desended upon the boys of Yugi's class with passion and dillagence. "Oh little boys!" He maoned.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Sugested Honda.

"Good idea, come on bitches!" He said dragging Anzu along as well.

"You can't run away little boys!" Called the old man running after them. "Quick into the door Jonouchi just went in!" Said Yugi.

They enterd the door slaming it firmly behind it and locking it. From the other side they could hear, "Aww... well at least I still have this Little boy here..." Followed by Kaiba's horofied screams.

"Jonocuhi!" Called Anzu running up and hugging him. "Nice to see you too Anzu. But I'm kinda in trouble..."

Ten feet above them was an ill tempered giant Spider with two katanas. "I'm gonna kill yew!" He roared in a sothern accent.

"It's a redneck!" Yelled Jonoluchi pointing at the giant spider. "I's aint no redneck!" Yelled The spider aiming a blade at Jonouchi's fun parts.. "Yugi! Turn back into Yami!" Said Anzu. "No way! It woiuld be cheesey to transform twice in the same chapter!" Argued Yugi.

"But if you don't we'll die!" Said Honda. "No, Yugi's right," Said Jonouchi. "Let's just wait fore some unbeleavibly strong guy to come along and save us!"

"No one's comin ta' save yew!" Roared the Spider taking a swing at Honda's head, but he stopped "Yugi..." Said the spider. "I am your father!"

"What?" Exclaimed Yugi. "What can I say? Your mom's a slut!"

"Nooooo!" Cried Yugi.

Gasps! Yugi's dad is a Spider? Noooooos!

So what did u think? I really do hate using this kind of format for a story like this...but I must do it, so as allways send lots of rewiews.


End file.
